Petit soldier deviendra grand ou l'enfance de Seph
by evils-roses
Summary: Séries de on-shot sur l'enfance de Seph, plongeant dans ses secrets les plus intimes... Mais n'ayant aucun autre but que celui de vous faire rire et passer un bon moment avec la terreur argenté du labo !
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Evils-Roses.

**Titre : ** Petit soldier deviendra grand ! ( ou l'enfance de Sephiroth )

**Résumé : **Série de chapitre sur l'enfance du grand général. Qui l'aurait cru …

**Note : ** Et oui, toujours en direct de mon fameux CDI de mon très pourri de lycée, je vous balance une série de on_shot sans aucun autre but que celui de vous faire rire…REVIEWS

**M'en fiche quand je serais grand, je dominerais le monde !**

Une ombre furtive se glissa dans les couloirs désert du labo de la Shinra. Évoluant avec grâce et agilité la silhouette ne faisait pas le moindre bruit. Des yeux verts se posèrent sur l'intersection. Trois choix se proposaient : à gauche, à droite en arrière. Mais vue ce qu'il attendait derrière il valait mieux feinter. Si on allait à gauche on tombait sur la caserne, ce qui selon toutes probabilités serait une bonne issue, les soldats sont de gros balourds trop mielleux pour refuser quoi que ce soit à un enfant, proie idéale. De l'autre côté, c'est à dire à droite se trouvait le département d'armement, donc Scarlet, donc une protection viable et sans faille, fatalement quand on met au point le nec plus ultra de l'armement Shinra… Le choix était difficile, cornélien même. Le petit garçon inspira une grande bouffée et se glissa dans le couloir de droite, à la lueur des veilleuses il se coula jusqu'au lieu où il serait, sans doute, en sécurité. Quand il arriva enfin dans le département des armements, le garçonnet couru vers Scarlet, celle ci travaillait encore malgré l'heure tardive.

« - Sephiroth ? S'exclama-t-elle. Mais que fais-tu là ?

« - CHUUUT ! Je vais me faire repérer sinon ! Je viens vous demander l'asile et la clémence.

« - Pardon…

« - Je sais que nous ne devrions avoir aucun contact mais…

« - SEPHIROTH !!! Hurla la voix d'Hojo. Le petit garçon s'aplatit sous le bureau.

« - Si il me trouve je suis cuit !

Scarlet soupira, elle venait de comprendre.

« - SALE PETIT VAURIEN ! Tu me coûte trop cher pour que je te néglige, reviens ici, petit petit.

« -Professeur ?

« - Ah ! Scarlet vous tombez bien, vous n'auriez pas vu mon expérience ?

La jeune femme paru scandalisée, ce qu'elle était, enfin un peu, car elle ne connaissait que trop bien les raisons de la fugue de l'expérience en question.

« - Professeur Hojo, vous devriez le laisser tranquille le pauvre, il en a déjà pris trois aujourd'hui !

« - Trois ! Justement c'est trop peu, comment je peux travailler moi après hein ?! On me paie pour mes résultats pas pour courir derrière un avorton borné !

Scarlet souris, elle aperçu du coin de l'œil le petit garçon au cheveux argentés passer derrière le professeur et se glisser dans le couloir adjacent.

« - Je sais que vous le cacher ! Alors où est il ?

« - Mais je n'en sais rien ! S'exaspéra la femme. Mais Hojo n'écouta pas ses protestations et se jeta sous le bureau. Vide.

« - RAH le chien ! Le manant ! Le tube à essaie mal dégrossi ! Je m'en vais lui raccourcir les jarrets vous allez voir !

Scarlet soupira, six ans que Sephiroth était là, six ans que c'était le même problème, elle sourit en se disant que ses propres enfants auraient pu faire de même, mais comme elle n'avait pas d'enfant, ça réglait le problème.

Sephiroth couru à toutes jambes, il avait failli se faire prendre, pas bon, pas bon du tout même. Qu'on lui injecte des truc bizarre, ça passe encore il était habitué, qu'on lui fasse faire du sport à six heure du matin, c'était pas grave ça réveillait , mais _ça, _ça il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Une fois ça va, deux on se laisse faire, trois, ça commence à taper sur le système hydraulique, quatre ! Non mais faut pas pousser non plus !

« - Professeur ! Je l'ai localiser ! S'exclama une voix au dessus de sa tête.

Pas possible ! Comment ils ont fait ! C'est alors que trois hommes en blouse blanche se mirent à lui courir après. Sephiroth accéléra, c'était un petit gabarit, du moins pour six ans, six mois, deux semaines et quatre jours, mais il était souple et rapide. Il lui était assez aisé de distancer ces rats de laboratoires courts sur pattes. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévue l'hypothése que…

« - HAHAHA !!! Je t'ai trouvé ! Saleté ! Ricana Hojo en s'approchant dangereusement de Sephiroth, celui ci blêmit.

« - Professeur, je refuse.

« - Et puis quoi encore !

« - Je n'en prendrais pas un de plus aujourd'hui !

« - Mais bien sûr !

« - Tout à fait !

Sur ce le garçonnet recula, prit son élan et fonça sur Hojo un peu décontenancé.

« - Mais qu'est ce que tu fais triple andouille ?

« - Je file à l'Utaïenne.

Ironisa le jeune garçon en accomplissant une magnifique glissade entre les jambes du scientifique pris de court.

Trop facile songea, le garçon en observant les quatre hommes s'organiser pour lui courir après. Ce fut une très mauvaise idée, car il n'aperçu pas l'ombre se dessiner à l'angle du couloir.

« - Bah alors gamin ! Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? Tu devrais être dans tes appartements à l'heure qu'il est, le labo n'est pas un terrain de jeu tu sais.

Déclara le directeur du département Urbain en saisissant Sephiroth par le col.

« - Allez ! Hop ! Ouch, c'est qu'en plus tu pu le rat mort !

« - Rat mort toi même Reeve !

« - On insulte pas un adulte rase-motte ! S'esclaffa l'ingénieur en posant l'enfant sur son épaule comme un sac à patate.

« - Gnagnagna gna ! Et mais, c'est le chemin des… NAN ! Je veux pas ! J'en ai marre !

« - Taratata ! Pas de ça avec moi !

« - Au meurtre ! Au kidnapping ! A l'aide !

"- Un jeune soldier n'appelle pas à l'aide !

« - NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!! Se débatit le garçon en hurlant comme il pouvait.

Sur leur passage les scientifiques se retournaient plutôt étonnés.

« - Professeur Hojo ! Appela, Reeve. Je l'ai trouvé, et il sent bien le bouc comme vous l'aviez dis !

« - Je ne me trompe jamais ! S'exclama Le professeur en receptionnant le paquet, qui continuait de hurler et de crier.

« - Combien en a-t-il pris. Et bien, il a réussit à echapper mardi et mercredi donc je dirais qu'il en a pris trois en une semaine.

« - NAN JE VEUX PAS !! J'AI PEUR MAMAN !!!

SPLATCH !!!

Les épaules de Sephiroth s'afaissèrent, Hojo eut un sourire sinistre.

« - J'ai gagné ! Alors maintenant tu prends ton bain, tu te brosse les dents et tu vas au lit, non mais franchement tout ça pour un bain...

Sephiroth se renfrognit.

« - M'en fiche, quand je serais grand je dominerais le monde !

**FIN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **Evils-Roses, évidemment ^^

**Titre : **Petit Soldier deviendra grand ou l'enfance de Sephiroth !

**Note : **Et bien voilà une nouvelle aventure de notre petite terreur argenté et de ses comparses ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, ça me va droit au coeur ^^. Sinon, j'ai tout plein d'idée d'aventures un peu space, voir même carrément déjantées, je vous jure qu'imaginer l'enfance de Seph ça laisse des traces, sur la table de maths notamment, mais ça tout le monde s'en fou ! Donc voilà ! Merci beaucoup !! REVIEWS ??!!

**Une histoire de points !**

« - T'en as fais combien toi ? Demanda fièrement le petit garçon en pyjama rouge.

« - 2 je crois... Répondit pensivement un autre garçon légèrement plus grand en pyjama bleu.

« - Poua ! C'est nul ! Je suis le meilleur ! 5 ! Ca en jette un max nan ? Mais je te comprends Jiji, c'est difficile d'être dans un corps aussi laid...

« - Parle pour toi, rase-motte !

« - Qu...

« - Il a pas tout à fait tore mini-crotte !

« - Pff, tu peux parler le cachet d'aspirine, tu fais pas mieux que moi !

Le garçon du milieu eut un sourire goguenard.

« - Désolé G mais c'est toi qui est minable, 12 !

« - QUOI !? S'exclamèrent en coeur les deux autres enfants. Ils étaient un peu plus plus vieux que celui du milieu mais visiblement leur différence d'age ne semblaient pas les gêner le moins du monde, bien au contraire !

« - Mais... Mais, c'est pas... C'est pas possible, t'es mito, mon pauvre ! Bégaya le garçon en pyjamas rouge en se figeant, obligeant les deux autres à lui faire face.

« - Franchement G tu m'as déjà vu mentir !

« - Bien sûr ! C'était quand tu as....

Le garçon se tue en croisant le regard glaciale que lui lançait son camarade en pyjamas vert, si ses yeux avaient été des canons à mako, son vis à vis aurait déjà été pulvérisé et réduit en patté pour chocobos séniles.

« - Heu... Tout compte fais, non, je ne t'ai jamais vu mentir...

« - C'est bizarre, ce que tu dis G, tu m'avais pas dis que... Continua pensivement le plus grand des trois enfants.

Cette fois le garçon en pyjamas verts lui écrasa consciencieusement le pied. L'autre garçon ne dit rien mais blêmit.

« - Bon, maintenant que vous êtes certains que je vous surpasse en TOUT, je propose qu'on aille à la cantine, y a de la purée !

« - Purée ! Demanda G soudainement intéressé.

« - Ho ! Non ! Purée ! Vous allez pas remettre ça ! Déjà qu'écraser des pots de yaouts sur les sièges des scientifiques filles c'était chaud alors si en plus vous...

s'exclama Jiji en levant les yeux au ciel, mais ses deux amis ne l'écoutait plus.

« - Génésis ! 50 points si tu touche Reeve !

« - Je relève Seph !

« - De toutes façon, j'ai 80 points !

« - Ca veut rien dire, la compétition ne prends fin que dans deux jours !

« - Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de gamin de maternel !

« - Tu vaut mieux peut être ! S'exclamèrent les deux enfants en faisant face à leur ami qui c'était figée sur place.

« - Je ne vois pas ce que...

« - Taratata, on sait bien que c'est toi qui a remplacé le colorant moléculaire par du tabasco.

« - J'avoue... Sourit le jeune garçon de toutes ses dents. Ce qui me fait donc 90 points et le perdant devra me passer pour une semaine de desserts !

« - Dans tes rêves Ange démoniaque ! S'écria Sephiroth avec un air machiavélique.

« - Tu ne m'arrive pas à la cheville l'OGM !

« - OGM toi...

« - AU SECOURT ! AH L'AIDE !!!

Hurla une voix inconnu à l'angle du couloir. Les trois petits garçons ( non pas les trois petits cochons !) se regardèrent. Puis sans se concerter ils accoururent vers là d'où provenait le hurlement. Ils n'avaient pas fait vingts mètres qu'un garçon d'environ six ans aux cheveux blonds leur rentra dedans. Les quatre enfants roulèrent au sol dans un enchevêtrement de mains et de pieds.

« - Aïe, aïe, aïe... Grimmaça le nouveau venu en se massant le sommet du crâne, puis il se releva alors que les trois autres étaient encore à plat ventre par terre.

« - HEY ! S'exclamèrent les garçons en se relevant.

« - Où tu vas ? Demanda Génesis en époustant son bas de pyjamas.

« - T'es qui ? Questionna Angeal.

« - Et pourquoi tu cris comme une damoiselle en détresse, t'as le feu au lac ou quoi ! S'exclama Sephiroth. Et puis ça va pas de rentrer dans les gens comme...

Mais le garçon était déjà en train de filer à l'Utaïenne, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer son interlocuteur.

« - HEY BLONDY JE TE COSE ALORS TU RAMÈNE TES FESSES ! Hurla le petit garçon, ses deux amis s'étaient aplatis contre un mur, il ne valait mieux pas se retrouver face à Sephiroth en colère même s'il ne faisait qu'un mètre cinq et n'avait que six ans. Le blondinet se figea dans le couloir et se retourna lentement. Il les détailla de haut un bas et répondit avec un air suffisant et arrogant que les trois garçons n'apprécièrent pas du tout.

« - Je suis Rufus Shinra, je n'ai rien à faire avec la populasse et les expériences.

« - Il me cherche là ? Demanda Sephiroth par politesse.

« - Et bah il va nous trouver ! S'exclamèrent les deux autres en se lançant à la poursuite du jeune héritier. Celui ci blêmit, mais il n'était pas assez rapide pour distancer trois soldier miniatures en pleine possession de leurs moyens. Le petit garçon se retrouva vite acculé contre un mur.

« - Parle ! Ou je t'arrache la langue, je fais de tour avec et je te laisse avec Sephiroth pour qu'il t'étripe avec sa longue épée ! S'exclama Génésis.

« - Je...

« - RATTRAPEZ MOI CES GARNEMENTS !! S'exclama la voix de Palmer !

Sans se demander ni pourquoi ni comment les enfants se mirent à courir.

« - Je suppose que si Palmi nous en veux c'est parce que tu nous cache quelque chose blondy ? Demanda Angeal en maintenant une allure régulière.

« - Bah non, je lui ai rien fait, pas à lui en tout cas, enfin peut être, mais je sais même pas qui sait !

« - ...

« - A qui alors ? Demanda Génesis. Et que nous veut Palmini ?

« - Palmini c'est moi. Déclara Sephiroth avec un sourire en coin. Je crois qu'il n'aime pas le poisson de la cantine, enfin pas sous le siège de son bureau en tout cas...

« - ...

« - 20 points de plus pour moi ! Ah moi les mousses au chocolat de Nova !

« - Bah, moi, j'ai juste mis du camembert dans tous les casiers du labo. Dit Rufus en tentant de suivre les autres garçons.

« - Dis Blondy !? Demandèrent Génésis et Sephiroth avec un air mauvais.

« - Quoi ? Répondit celui-ci pas très rassuré.

« - Bah, tu vois Blondy on fait un concours. ( Génesis )

« - très sérieux. ( Sephiroth )

« - Complètement stupide. ( Angeal )

« - Et le but c'est...

« - De gagner le plus de points...

« - En faisant le plus d'absurdités possible. Soupira Angeal.

« - Et qu'est ce qu'on gagne ? Demanda Rufus très intéressé.

« - Une semaine de dessert à la cantine !

« - Tu roule Blondy ?

« - A fond, et arrête de m'appeler Blondy !

« - RAAAAAAAAAA ! Mais qui à mis du gel douche dans mes chaussettes !? S'exclama la voix de Hojo. Les quatre garçons ricanèrent et continuèrent leur folle course dans le labyrinthe du labo.

**FIN**

Bah voilà, je voulais juste que les personnages rencontre « blondy » pour que plus tard vous compreniez bien son petit nom ^^Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : **Evils-Roses !

**Titre : **Petit soldier deviendra grand ou l'enfance de Sephiroth

**Note : M**erci beaucoup pour votre soutiens !!! Je vous aime !! Bon ce chapitre est un petit délire toute seule, pour ce qui on lu catastrophe célèste comprendront ^^ et les autres aussi hein ?! Je vous discrimine pas ! Je vous aime !! Review ?

**Si tu raconte cette blague une fois de plus je te tue !**

_Dans la cours de récréation de l'école publique de la Shinra._

Sephiroth se baladait tranquillement dans la cours de l'école primaire, car Hojo avait décidé que ce-n'était-pas-la-peine-de-perdre-son-temps-à-faire-l'insiste-de-rase-campagne. En fait le petit garçon effectuait plutôt une ronde comme on lui apprenait généralement dans le centre d'entraînement. Il examinait méticuleusement chaque recoin de la cours, n'omettant ni les toilettes, ni les balançoires, rien n'échappaient à sa vigilance, même pas les quelques imprudents qui jouaient et qui ne cessaient de traîner dans ses pattes. Même le petit groupe d'élèves réunis en cercle prés de la fontaine n'échappait pas à sa vigilance.

« - A qui le tour ? Demanda un petit garçon en jouant avec une balle en caoutchouc.

« - MOI ! S'exclama un autre enfant. Il avait des cheveux bruns coupés en brosse et portait l'uniforme bleu marine de l'établissement.

« - Bon bah vas y Yohan.

« - J'en ai une bien bonne, je l'ai trouvé en classe.

« - Moi j'adore les blagues de Yohan ! Décréta une petite fille au teint pale et dont les long cheveux blonds retombaient au bas de son dos.

« - Bon, bah accouche ! Répliqua un autre garçon impatient. Yohan était réputé pour connaître les meilleures blagues et pour avoir un sens de la répartit hors du commun.

« - Alors, c'est une devinette !

Les autres enfants retinrent leur souffle. Certaint de l'effet qu'il produisait sur son auditoire Yohan eut un sourire satisfait.

« - Donc, reprit-il, Qu'est ce qu'une méduse génétiquement modifiée ?

Les élèves réfléchirent.

« - Heu... La maîtresse ?

« - Nan.

« - Un plat de spagettit de la cantine ?

« - Ca pourrait mais en fait non.

« - ...

« - je sais pas. Déclara enfin un des gamins.

« - Personne ne sait !

Ils secouerent tous la tête. Quelle blague tordu, de quoi pouvait-il bien parler.

« - Bon, c'est très simple, une méduse génétiquement modifiée, c'est Sephiroth !

Il éclata de rire.

« - ...

« - Bah quoi ça ne vous fait pas rire ?

Grand silence. Inquiet il consultat du regard ses camarades de classe qui était figé de stupeur.

« - Bah, elle est drôle pourtant ! Mais répondait moi !

« - Si tu raconte cette blague une fois de plus je te tue, ou mieux, je te découpe en tranches et je fais du paté en croute ! Déclara la voix glaciale de Sephiroth derrière son dos.

**FIN**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : **Evils-roses

**Titre : **Petit SOLDIER deviendra grand, ou l'enfance de Sephiroth.

**Note : **Heu... je tiens à remercier DuuDuu pour m'avoir soufflé cette idée au téléphone. Bref, cela faisait un moment que j'avais pas posté sur cette fic ! Bonne lecture !

**Scout un jour scout toujours !**

Le vent se leva doucement. Le ciel était d'un bleu lumineux parsemé de quelques nuages épars. Le groupe de Scout-Shinra avancé gaiement. Tout le monde était joyeux, et souriait grandement. La voluptueuse chef-taine guidait sa joyeuse troupe à travers le mont Nibel. Ils étaient beaux, ils sentaient bon le sable chaud, des petits oiseaux pépillaient. Bref tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. A part peut être...

« -... Et donc, mon père m'a emmené à Wutaïe et c'est à ce moment que...

« - Dis Génésis, il en a pas marre, de l'écouter Blondy, Angeal ? Demanda Sephiroth en se massant les tempes.

« - Si, regarde... Le petit garçon désigna son congénère qui marchait devant lui avec un air profondément exaspéré.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils marchaient et cela faisait exactement deux heure que Rufus Shinra Junior déblatérait sans s'arrêter. Au début du périple, les trois amis l'avaient écouté avec intérêt, maintenant ils avaient plus envie de l'enterrer...

La Shinra, avait décidé, pour l'équilibre de ces jeunes recrues, de créer des randonnées initiatiques à travers les montagnes. Ainsi Génésis, Sephiroth et Angeal avait rejoind les alentours de Nibelheim pour se joindre au groupe. Quelle n'avait pas été leur surprise quand ils avaient reconnus avec horreur la tête blonde de Rufus Shinra. Ils avaient encore en travers de la gorge sa victoire au jeu des points. Il avait doublé Sephiroth de vingt points et avait récolté une semaine de dessert. Et à présent ils se trouvaient à subir les élucubrations insupportable de blondy.

Sephiroth soupira, il ne supportait plus Blondy, si seulement il avait eut le droit d'apporter son épée, il aurait pu régler le problème beaucoup plus rapidement... Seulement, il n'avait sur lui, que cet immonde short, cette chemise à vomir, un foulard à s'en étouffer de mauvais goût et un horrible chapeau. Ruminant ses pensées en shootant dans un caillou qui roula jusqu'à tomber dans le vide. Le petit garçon se figea, puis un sourire sadique naquit sur son visage.

« - Génésis...

« - Quoi ?

Le garçon s'approcha de son ami et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Le visage de son camarade s'illumina, il acquiesça vivement et couru vers Angeal qui semblait avoir bien besoin d'un aspirine.

« - Angeal...

« - Quoi ? Grogna celui ci.

« - pshshpsphspshs

« - Vous êtes fous...

« - Merci c'est gentil.

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Les interrompis Rufus. Génésis lui adressa son plus beau sourire avant de se faire rattraper par Sephiroth, qui lui aussi souriait de toutes ses dents.

Ils marchèrent un instant dans les babillements de Rufus qui ne s'arrêtait plus.

« - Madame ! Appela Sephiroth.

La chef-taine se retourna vers le petit groupe qui se trainait derrière le peloton.

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe Louveteau Sephy-chou ?

Le concerné grimaça.

« - J'ai mon lacet qui est défait, on peu faire une pause ?

La jeune femme soupira.

« - On ne va pas retarder le groupe pour ton lacet... Tu nous rattraperas..

« - Madame... Demanda timidement Génésis... J'ai fait tomber quelque chose de précieux sur le chemin plus bas...

« - Mais...

« - Je connais les environs ! S'exclama Rufus tout content de pouvoir aider ses petits camarades.

« - Et ce sera plus sûr si je les accompagne. Rajouta Angeal avant que la jeune femme ai pu ajouter quelque chose de plus.

Elle soupira.

« - Je suppose que je n'ai pas trop le choix... Bon on se retrouve au campement...

Puis le groupe s'éloigna laissa les quatre garçons seul dans les entrailles du mont Nibel. Sephiroth relaça rapidement ses chaussures et rejoignit Angeal qui caracolait devant comment un jeune bouquetin.

« - Qu'est ce que tu as perdu ? Demanda Blondy qui était resté à hauteur de Génésis.

« - C'est un truc super précieux.

« - Oui, mais ça ressemble à quoi ?

« - A quelque chose.

« - Heu Génésis... On s'est peut être un peu trop éloigné, non ? Demanda Rufus inquiet aprés quelques minutes.

« -...

« - Génésis, ça va ?

« - Blondy, je me sens mal...

Murmura Génésis avant de s'écrouler par terre. Rufus regarda Génésis paniqué. Que devait-il faire ? Que devait-il faire ? Il se torturait l'esprit en cherchant dans sa mémoire le reste de ses cours de secourisme.

Sephiroth eut un sourire carnassier et s'approcha de Rufus sur la pointe des pieds, Angeal sur ses talons. A pas de loup, ils s'approchèrent de leur victime, avant de lui bondir dessus en hurlant comme des bêtes assoiffées de sang. Rufus hurla, et recula, tant est si bien qu'il buta sur le corps inertes de Génésis avant de chuter dans le vide dans un long hurlement.

Génésis se releva et épousta sa veste rouge avant de s'étirer langoureusement.

« - Il semblerais qu'on soit enfin débarassé de ce...

« - AÏE ! J'ai mal ! Au secours ! S'exclama la voix de Rufus Shinra.

Les trois garçons se figèrent. Ils étaient pourtant certains d'avoir envoyer ce parvenu de fils à papa fumer les pissenlits par les racines bien que cela les aurait sans doute bien embêter ). Ils se penchèrent dans le vide pour apercevoir, Blondy assis sur une petite plateforme rocheuse accroché aux flans de la falaise.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il dit ? Demanda Angeal.

« - Il dit, qu'il veut qu'on lui balance des cailloux dans la figure... Commença Génésis

« -Pour l'achever. Termina Sephiroth

Angeal haussa un sourcil dubitatif, ce qui lui donnait un air très mature.

« - Sortez moi d'ici ! C'est tout Gluant ! Hurla Rufus encore plus paniqué de ne pas entendre les autres au dessus de lui.

« - Tiens, il veut qu'on s'en aille...

« - il se débrouillera tout seul.

« - Dis donc, Seph, on est vachement raccord toi et moi. Siffla Génésis.

Sephiroth haussa les épaules avec un air de crânerie.

« - Franchement, on peu pas le laisser là. Souffla Angeal en prenant pitié, de l'enfant gâté qui se débattait quelques mètres plus bas On devrait lui lancer une corde.

« - Oui, tu as parfaitement raison Angeal, mais TOUTE la corde alors... Grogna Génésis que cette idée n'enchanté pas.

« - Oui, comme ça il pourra se PENDRE avec. Continua Sephiroth.

« - Les gars vous vous rendez compte qu'on pourrait avoir des problème si il meurt.

« - oui !

« - Et que c'est un meurtre !

« - Oui !

« - Vous êtes fous.

« - Oui. (^^)

Angeal soupira, en se disant que c'était le dure, d'être l'ainé de deux fous alliés. Cependant, Sephiroth tira une longue corde d'escalade de son sac et l'envoya à Rufus, avec une mine contrarié.

« - AIE !

« - Je crois qu'il l'a eut. Apprécia Génésis. Jolie lancé.

« - Pas la peine de me félicité, partenaire.

Angeal leva les yeux au ciel et entrepris de hisser Rufus vers la terre ferme.

« - Dis donc Sephiroth tu pourrais nous aider. Grommela Angeal en nage.

« - Plutôt crever.

Génésis ricana. Soudain la tête blonde de Rufus Shinra émergea lentement.

« - Heu... Dis moi Génésis, pourquoi tu lui marche sur la main ?

« - C'est pour pas qu'il retombe.. Ricana Sephiroth en observa Angeal relever le jeune hérritié.

« - Merci... Souffla Rufus. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

« - C'est pas grace à moi... Chuchota L'argenté.

« - Comment pourrais -je vous témoigner ma gratitude ?

Les trois garçons se regardèrent.

**O**

« - Ah ! Les garçons ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter ! S'exclama la chef-taine. Mais qu'avez vous fait à Rufus ?

« - On s'est juste assuré, qu'il ne troublerait pas, l'harmonie et la paix du mont Nibel.

Déclara Angeal avec un sourire en coin, en traînant, Rufus, ligoté et bâillonné, derrière lui.

**FIN**


End file.
